


Stronger Than Me

by flickawhip



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo stays with Cass...<br/> Spoilers for the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than Me

"TADASHI..."

Cass wakes with a scream, sobbing weakly even as Gogo moves to gather her closer, stroking a hand over her back and hair, her lips brushing Cass' forehead gently. She may have chosen to tease Tadashi once or twice about her crush on Cass but now she was aching for her. The softness of Cass, the gentleness is clear even now and Gogo sighs, holding her close and letting her cry, her lips brushing Cass' forehead again. She wasn't going to let Cass cry alone. 

"You have so much strength Gogo..."

"I promised him I'd take care of you Cass..."

Gogo's voice breaks just slightly and she sighs. 

"I can't break that promise..."


End file.
